Skywarp: The Hero
by pikachu13
Summary: As the title implies, everyone's favorite purple and black seeker gets stuck in a situation that pushes him to become something he never knew he could be. G1 Ch.6 and the last chapter have been posted. Reviews welcome.
1. The Dilemma

**Hello All! I've been brainstorming this story idea for a while, and I've finally had a chance to put it down on paper! I'm putting one chapter up right now, and I'm going to be updating new chapters every week, so please come back frequenty! There will be 7 Chapters, and some of them will be long, and some of them will be short. I hope you enjoy this story, because I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**Skywarp: The Hero**

**The Dilemma **

It was another annoyingly boring day in the Big Apple. Nina, a young woman of about 24, glumly stared out her fourth story apartment sliding glass door, desperately hoping something exciting would happen in her life. She had recently separated with an abusive ex-boyfriend, so she was single, and now living alone, so of course when one spends so much time solo, things tend to get…boring. Don't get her wrong though, she loved living in New York, but unlike other cities, hers was a little more…complex.

These days, if an explosion rocked your apartment, it was considered completely normal! Since when you ask? Ever since the news revealed to the world that huge transforming alien robots had landed on Earth! And unfortunately for her, there were battles daily, and they had a tendency to shake things up…a lot! It was pretty obvious that the giant robots had decided to make New York their permanent residence.

According to the government, they came from a planet called Cybertron, and there were two factions. The Autobots, and the Decepticons. The Decepticons were the ones who posed the greatest threat to the general public, due to their violent and destructive nature. But thankfully, the Autobots, came here to defend us from them, and to stop the Decepticons from stealing Earth's precious energy sources.

Down the block from Nina's apartment, a small skirmish was taking place. The hotheaded Autobot Sunstreaker was pursuing the elusive Decepticon, Skywarp. The Autobot fired a few rounds at the retreating Decepticon, and cursed in Cybetronian as Skywarp easily kept teleporting out of harm's way. Skywarp's laughter echoed slightly down the street.

"Show yourself you piece of scrap!" Sunstreaker yelled as he pointed his blaster down the empty street, waiting for the 'Con to reveal himself.

When he finally reappeared, Sunstreaker was about to shoot, but suddenly had a better idea in mind. He smiled as he reached back and grabbed one of his shrapnel bombs from a hidden compartment in his shoulder and threw it above Skywarp's head so he wouldn't see it. When it detonated, the Decepticon was unexpectedly pelted with a shower of razor sharp shards.

The exploding sound of the shrapnel bomb made Nina jump. That explosion sounded close! Maybe if she was lucky, she would be able see the battle up close! She walked out onto her balcony and looked over the edge. Her heart started to pound excitedly as she saw a very large shadow and the sound of thundering feet approaching the alley.

Suddenly, Skywarp's communication line opened up and his Air Commander's voice screeched in his audio receptors.

"Skywarp! What are you still doing down there? I ordered a retreat!"

Skywarp stopped at the opening of Nina's alley and shook off the haze from the shrapnel bomb and desperately tried to re-focus on the Autobot so he could teleport in case he tried to fire at him again. And as expected, Sunstreaker did. Only this time, for some unexplained reason, Skywarp's mind didn't allow him to teleport and he took the full of the blast right in his chest. He was thrown back into Nina's building, and the impact shook her apartment, which caused her to loose her footing. When she righted herself and got back on her feet, she gasped when her green eyes fell upon the majestic purple and black robot running towards the end of her alley.

When he reached the end, there was nothing but wall, so he turned around like a trapped rat to face his attacker. He slowly slid down the wall till his aft hit the floor, his hand covering the wound in his chest. He could hear the Autobot's footsteps approaching. Sunstreaker advanced towards the alley in a slow and arrogant manner. He knew he successfully damaged him, he just didn't know exactly how much.

"What's the matter Decepti-scum? Afraid to face me?" Sunstreaker gloated, his shadow moving ever so closer to the alley's entrance.

Skywarp tried to teleport once more, but again nothing happened. So he tried to transform into his jet mode and fly out of there, but that didn't work either. Confused and panic stricken, he ran a system check and discovered that a small shard managed to lodge itself right in the wire that connected his cerebral processor to his power chip rectifier and his transformation cog. He reached back behind his head and tried to locate it, but it was way too small to be pulled out with his large fingers.

"Skywarp! Why aren't you answering?" His radio blared again.

"Starscream! I can't teleport! I got a piece of shrapnel stuck in my neck and I can't pull it out because it's too small! Send some back up!" Skywarp replied, a twinge of panic in his voice.

Starscream smiled maliciously on the other end and calmly and cockily replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Skywarp. Megatron's orders were to steal the oil tankers, and to meet at the rendezvous point. He didn't say anything about risking the lives of our kind just to go back and save you."

"You can't leave me here! I'm pinned down!" Skywarp pleaded.

"Then transform!" He spat.

"I…I can't do that either!" He said as his body desperately tried again.

"Then I'm afraid it's out of my hands." He snapped. "You'd better hurry up and think of something, Skywarp. If you're not here in a few clicks, we're leaving without you! Starscream out."

After Starscream cut transmission, the reality of the situation sunk in to Skywarp's mind.

"Oh frag…" He said softly as Sunstreaker stood in the entrance of the alley with his blaster pointing directly at him.

"So…you can't teleport huh? That's great news for me." He said as he cocked his weapon. "I've always hoped I'd be the one to catch _you_." He muttered.

Skywarp put a hand up to protect his face, closed his optics and clenched his teeth, and prepared for the worst. Nina had overheard everything. She watched helplessly as the yellow robot stopped right below her and pointed his weapon threateningly at the head of the darker colored one. As she continued to watch this soon-to-be execution, something inside her snapped. She had to do something! Thinking quickly, she released the rope holding her hanging laundry and a plethora of wet sheets blanketed the unsuspecting Sunstreaker.

She then climbed off her balcony and slid down a drainpipe that took her safely to ground level. She leapt at the last moment and landed unevenly on some trash bags and quickly got up and ran towards the black and purple jet. Skywarp then felt something crawling on his chest and he opened his red eyes. He was shocked to see a human girl balancing on him and staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"Eeww! A squishy human!" He wailed as she ran up to his head investigating it closely. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving you!" She said as she reached around his neck and located the shard.

When she found it, she gripped it and used all her might to pull it out. Once it was out, Skywarp didn't waste a second and teleported the both of them, to the rendezvous point.

When Sunstreaker was free of the soggy hindrances, he hastily fired a shot. But there was nothing there, just the hole in the brick wall that his gun had just made. Still insistent that Skywarp's teleporting ability was disabled, he got quiet so he could try and hear the sound of his feet running away, but he heard nothing. He stood there perturbed, but was deadset on remaining there till he found out why he was able to escape without a sound.


	2. The Pact

**I just wanted to remind everyone to beware of short chapters. I'm doing my best to fatten up the upcoming ones before I post them. Hope this chappy tides you all over until next update! Enjoy.**

**The Pact**

Skywarp re-appeared behind Starscream at the rendezvous point. The Air Commander turned around upon hearing him and was just about to scold him when he noticed the human girl dangling from his collar.

"Eeeww! Looks like you've picked up a human hitchhiker!" He stated.

He lifted his arm, pointed it at her and started to power up his null ray. "Here, let me get rid of it for you."

"NO! uh…I'll…do it myself." He nervously replied.

He removed Nina from his neck and brought her close to the ground before dropping her in the dirt. He was careful to drop her low enough so the impact wouldn't hurt her. She looked up in shock as the purple and black Decepticon lifted one of his large thruster legs and positioned it over her. He brought his foot down hard and it appeared to the others, that the human female was no more.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Starscream said as he turned away from Skywarp and led the others to the sky.

Once the others were out of view, he looked down worriedly at his foot. The terrified girl slowly uncovered her head and looked up at the towering robot. She was stunned when she realized his foot had came down inches from her trembling body. But it was then that she realized he had just pretended to kill her so the other robots wouldn't see her. At that moment, a wet substance started to trickle down her wrist. She brought it up to her face to see what it was. It was blood. There was a small gash going down the middle of her hand, no doubt from the shard she had pulled out. Skywarp noticed it too.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Um...I think so." She shakily replied as she covered it. "It's just a scratch."

She then got to her feet and started feeling her body, making sure all her limbs were there.

Skywarp blinked awkwardly as he stared down at the raven-haired female with the hypnotic green eyes. He put his hand behind his head and felt the tiny hole the shard left in his neck. He was relieved to have his functions back, but was confused by the human female's actions.

"You…helped me, why?"

"Why? Because you were about to be killed by that Decepticon!" She shouted. "You know, those guys with the purple marks on thei-"

She stopped mid sentence when she noticed the purple insignia adorned on his wing.

"You…you got one of those purple marks on your wing too!" She stuttered as she pointed at it. "But why are you wearing it?"

"I AM a Decepticon."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Now that she thought about it, she never actually paid attention to who she was saving. She had unknowingly aided the enemy! Suddenly, Skywarp started to talk casually to her.

"You know, nobody's ever helped me out before." He said as began to rub the tiny hole the shard had left behind once more.

"…not even my own wing mates." He finished as he hung his head low and stared sadly at the floor.

Nina was surprised to hear about the way his comrades treated him. As she read his body language, her fear slowly melted away, and she started to feel sorry for big guy.

Again the voice of his Air Commander rang in his ear.

"What the frag is the delay THIS time!? I ORDER you to get your metal-plated hide over here RIGHT NOW!"

Skywarp flinched.

"Uh, I got to go." He said as he started to turn away from her and prepare to take off.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Where are we? How do I get home from here?"

"Umm…" He paused.

"Skywarp!" The radio screeched again.

"Okay look, I can take you back home, but I have to report back to my superior first."

"What? Wait! Hey!!!" She shrieked as he forcefully picked her up and deposited her into the cockpit in his chest.

"Just keep quiet okay?" He told her right before he shut it and darkened the tint of the glass so the others couldn't see inside.

Before Starscream could send another transmission, Skywarp had teleported right next to him.

"Well it's about time!" He spat.

"Sorry Screamer, guess I'm still having system problems thanks to that shrapnel bomb." He lied.

"Well you'd better report to Hook and have your systems checked. The last thing I need is an inoperable wing man."

Skywarp's eyes lit up. Finally! An opportunity to give his commanding officer the slip!

"You're absolutely right Screamer! I uh, better get over to the Med Bay right away!" He said hastily as he teleported from view.

A few minutes later, he re-appeared in the alley of Nina's apartment. He opened his cockpit and carefully removed and placed her on her balcony. She turned and faced him, the look of gratitude clearly visible in her emerald green eyes.

"Thanks for bringing me home." She said with a small smile. "I'm…Nina."

"Skywarp." He proclaimed proudly, pushing his chest out in a means to impress her. "Call me Skywarp."

"Okay…Skywarp. Well, goodnight."

"Wait! I uh, I want to repay you!" He called out.

Nina paused after taking her first step back into her apartment and turned around to face him. "Repay me?"

"Well you damaged yourself and risked your own life to help me, so I want to repay you somehow."

She stared at him with a strange look. "I thought that Decepticons were evil and incapable of doing good deeds."

"I thought so too." He agreed with her. "I can't even explain it myself." He said as he jarred his head with his palm, wondering if there was any further damage done to his cerebral processor.

"So what can I do to repay you?" He urged incessantly.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

She stared scrupulously at the Decepticon as he stood there anxiously awaiting her reply.

"You know what? Let me sleep on it. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay! See you then." He smiled and waved at her as she slowly closed the blinds to the balcony door.

As Nina walked towards her room, she finally realized what an amazing turn her life had taken! Barely a week ago, she was dating an abusive boyfriend, and now she had a giant metal robot that wanted to repay a debt to her! It was great! And little did she know it was going to get a lot better!

To be continued…


	3. The First Task

**Crap! I forgot to update this past monday! Damn Holiday! Just for that, I plan to post another one on Friday to make up for it. So please review this chappy and feel good knowing the next will only be 2 days away!**

**The First Task**

The next morning, Nina was awoken by the sound of a text on her cell phone. She rolled over to check her nearby clock. It was 8:00am on the dot. It was Saturday for Pete's sake! Who in their right mind would be up and texting her this early?

She opened her phone and read the message:

[good morning!]

She didn't recognize the number and just set it back down and put her face back into her pillow. A minute later, it beeped again. This time it read:

[go outside.]

She scrunched her brow and groggily got out of bed and walked to the front door, trying to make her hair presentable as she did so. When she reached the door, she opened it slowly, expecting a friend to possibly jump out and surprise her. But no one was there. She peeked out into the hallway, looking left, and then right. There was no one to be seen. In frustration, she slammed the door. Then another beep alerted her hears. She had gotten yet another text. She flipped open her phone and read the message:

[not that door, the other one!]

She knew the only other door in her apartment was the balcony, so she walked over to it and absentmindedly pulled the blinds. The sight of the two big ruby-colored optics of Skywarp staring at her closely from the other side of the glass door practically scared the bejesus out of her! But she quickly composed herself, opened the door and walked out to meet him. She was about to speak, but Skywarp beat her to the punch.

"Did you get my texts?" He asked excitedly.

She paused for a moment. "Wait…those texts were from YOU?! How did you get my number?"

"I used the Internet and hacked your account."

"You WHAT?" She felt alarmed, but again her cell phone went off in her hand interrupting her thoughts.

"Grrrr!…is that you again?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Nope!" He said to her as he put his hands up indicating that he was innocent. "Not this time."

She opened it and read the text. It was from her ex. When she was done reading it, she closed it shut and turned away from him. Skywarp noticed her displeasure and wished to inquire the reason for it.

"What's the matter? Bad news?" He asked.

"No. Just my ex-boyfriend. He's asking me to bring him his cd collection." She said as she thumbed the cd tower over her shoulder. "You see, we just broke up a week ago. And the idiot must want his stuff back as soon as possible."

Then anger filled her voice. "Well he can have his damn CDs! You know, Skywarp, I'd love to smash those damn things and see the look on his face when I do! Hahaha!" she laughed.

Skywarp did his best to keep a straight face after hearing those words.

"Would it be okay if _I_ took the CDs to your ex's house for you?" he then asked.

"Um...I guess. It'll save me a trip. But what if you're seen?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm a teleporter remember? If someone does see me, it'll only be for a split second!"

"Well, okay." Nina said as she stood aside and allowed Skywarp to reach in and lift up the long rack of cds.

"Wait! Let me give you his address!" She called out as he was just about to teleport.

"Don't need it. Already know it!" He smiled as he used his free hand and tapped the side of his head indicating that he hacked the Internet for this information too.

"But how?" She inquired.

"I read your emails."

Nina's eyes opened wide and she was about to start yelling at him but he teleported before she was able to do so.

To be continued…


	4. The Worst Happens

**Hey all! Be warned, this chapter is short, and I know it's gonna come off as kinda cartoony, but what do you expect from a person who grew up on 80's cartoons? Enjoy.**

**The Worst Happens**

About a half an hour later, Skywarp returned from his mission with a big mischievous smile on his face. He was very eager to tell Nina what had ensued. But when he returned to her alley, something seemed amiss.

"Nina? I'm back!" He called out, but there was no reply.

Her balcony door was still open, but when he looked at it, he noticed the edges of it were bent a little. How did that happen? He knew he didn't do that cause when he took the CD's, he was careful not to scrape anything on the way out.

He scanned the room further, and noticed that a couple of trinkets that were displayed on her coffee table earlier were now littering the floor.

By the looks of it, there was definitely a scuffle here.

Once he collected all the evidence, he came to an ultimatum, Nina had been forcefully taken! But the question was…by whom?

This was bad. Definitely bad.

He immediately used his internal computer to text her.

[Nina, are you okay? Where are you?]

There was no reply. Skywarp's spark then started to pulse rapidly. He stood completely still, waiting for a response, but nothing came. He waited a couple of more minutes, but still nothing. He was beginning to feel very worried now. He impatiently waited as the seconds of his internal clock ticked away for one more minute, then when the time was up, he panicked.

His mind was full of questions: What was he going to do? Where was he going to look? Where would he even start?

He was just about to transform into jet mode to try and try to look for her from the sky when he finally got a text back. It read:

[meet me in the abandoned fish cannery on the corner of 3rd and Fisherman's Wharf down by the docks if you want the girl to live]

His optics grew wide and his spark filled with fear. Barely able to register the location, he quickly ran the directions through his head and located the warehouse via radar. At that moment, he intercepted another text.

[and I advise that you come alone.]

Without even a second thought, he transformed to jet mode and flew towards the bay.

To be continued…


	5. The Kidnapper Revealed

Okay people, time to reveal who kidnapped Nina!

**The Kidnapper Revealed**

As Skywarp hurried to the kidnapper's coordinates, all he could think about was Nina. His mind was so preoccupied with her that he nearly went head-on with a Boeing 747! When he was finally able to locate the right warehouse, he transformed into robot mode and landed a couple of buildings away. He didn't want to be seen by the human kidnappers in case they were waiting for him and had weapons at the ready. But then again, why would he be worried about that? He was a Decepticon! A massive robotic killing machine! Taking out a few humans would be no problem! With a little more positivity in his step, he fearlessly walked towards the front doors.

He was thinking of straight out just running in there, arm cannons ablaze, but was afraid Nina might get hurt in the crossfire, so he changed his mind and cautiously put one hand on the front door of the cannery. It wasn't padlocked so he slowly pushed it open and walked in. It was definitely the right place, but there were no humans anywhere! He scanned the room but didn't detect any human heat signatures! As he walked deeper into the cannery, he started to pick up a small heat signature near the back of the warehouse. When he walked closer to it, he was shocked when he saw that it was Nina! And she was tied to a chair!

When she saw him, she yelled out. "Skywarp! Stop! Don't come over here! It's a trap!"

"Don't worry Nina, I'll get you out of here!" He said rushing towards her when suddenly a laser blast impacted the floor right in-between them, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice rumbled.

Skywarp slowly turned around until his optics met that of the yellow Autobot that only a day before, had tried to kill him.

"You!" Skywarp pointed at him, completely stunned.

"Miss me? I sure missed you." He smiled as he cocked his weapon again.

"I don't know how you managed to escape so quickly without your teleporting ability, so I did a little detective work and tried to figure out how. After removing the blankets that landed on me, I re-strung the clothesline so it was even like the rest of them, then I noticed the open balcony right next to it. I scanned the occupant's apartment and found out that a female human lived there! I put one and two together and found out the reason you escaped was because you had an accomplice! HER!" He shouted as he pointed to her.

She winced at his thundering voice.

"I knew if I was able to capture her, you'd come running right into my hands to come and save her! So here she is, and here you are! Just as I planned."

Nina was flabbergasted! The Autobot had planned her kidnapping to lure him out in the open, in an attempt to even the score. Skywarp was also shocked by this revelation, as he knew Autobots didn't usually take prisoners. But Sunstreaker, as both Autobots and Decepticons knew, was not all there in the processor, and has been known to do very unorthodox things.

"Well, now that you're here, I guess I'll put you out of your misery and send you to the pit!" The Autobot declared as he spun his blaster on his finger like a cowboy.

"I can't wait to see the others' faces when I drag back the carcass of the elusive Skywarp! That'll show the guys who the best Autobot is! They'll all say, look! There's Sunstreaker! The ONLY Autobot that was able to defeat the Decepticon that was the most difficult to catch!" He stopped his blaster from spinning by catching it with his other hand, and chuckled to himself as the purple and black seeker was then aligned in the blaster's crosshairs.

To be continued…


	6. The Hero Emerges

It's the moment of truth! Time for Skywarp to…be all he can be! (sorry for the bad pun, Army motto!)

**The Hero Emerges**

Skywarp stared down his enemy and thinned his optics at him. Then a wide grin embellished his face and he began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Sunstreaker spat.

Skywarp ceased his laughing instantly and made a serious face.

"This." Skywarp unexpectedly teleports from view. Sunstreaker's optics went wide with shock.

"Ah oh."

What was this? His powers were back? But how? It didn't matter, he knew exactly what was coming next.

Skywarp re-appeared behind him and kicked him off his standing perch. The yellow Autobot landed face first on the unforgiving floor below. When his vision focused again, the sight of the purple seeker's feet filled his view. He took a full kick to the face and was flung back. He landed in some wooden crates that smashed like a bowling ball being dropped on some frosted mini wheats. Skywarp kept up the appearing and disappearing charade until he felt the Autobot had experienced enough.

"Not so easy to catch now am I? Hahaaaa!" He taunted.

The yellow Autobot cringed with malice.

"Maybe not, but I'LL be getting the last laugh tonight!"

After Sunstreaker is literally taken for a fool, the outraged Autobot decides to take it out on Skywarp's little female companion.

He turns toward the human girl tied to a chair and preps his weapon. Nina's heart begins to race as the Autobot prepares to fire, but Skywarp is too quick for him and manages to shoot out the roof above him, causing it to rain beams and ceiling debris all over him. Sunstreaker managed to shoot one shell from his missile launcher before the ceiling debris engulfed him, and Nina screamed as it came towards her. She closes her eyes and feels the wind bend as Skywarp teleports in front of her. He picks her up, chair and all and teleports the both of them to safety.

To be continued…


	7. Even At Last

I knew I said I was only gonna post 1 chapter a week, but I thought "oh, what the heck…they suffered long enough, and this story is pretty much done anyway." and I admit the last chapter was VERY short, so here's the conclusion you've all been patiently waiting for!

**Even At Last**

Skywarp and Nina re-appeared in her alley. He gently placed her chair on her balcony and began to release her binds. When the last rope slid down her hips, she wrapped her arms around his strong fingers and hugged them tightly. Then she looked up into his ruby red optics.

"Thank you, Skywarp. For saving my life."

He looked down at her and felt a warm smile grace his face. Which was shortly followed by a feeling of disappointment. His debt to her had finally been repaid.

"Then...I guess that makes us even." he reluctantly replied.

"What?" She asked disappointingly.

He slowly pulled away from her.

"Skywarp?"

He smiled and waved goodbye to her and without saying a single word, he teleported from view. And just like that, he was gone. The only remnants of him were bits of paper and trash that swirled about in the little whirlwind he left behind. Nina remained on her balcony. Alone. Her gaze now admiring the millions of sparkling diamonds in the night sky above her head. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, but hoped that fate would bring them together again someday.

Once she was ready to go to bed, she reached over to turn off the lamp on her nightstand when the sound of an incoming text message broke the silence. She anxiously reached for her phone and flipped it open. She smiled as she read the message.

[See you soon.] It read.

And that's all she needed to assure her that he would be back to see her again someday.

Around midnight, Nina's phone went off again, only this time it was a video text. She knew exactly who it was from and quickly opened it. The subject read:

[Forgot to show you this]

When the video loaded, she recognized the place immediately. It was the front of her ex's apartment building. Skywarp placed the CD tower in the middle of the frame and positioned his foot over it. Like a piano being dropped on a pyramid of wine glasses, his foot crashed down hard on them. Then the camera panned quickly to the left to her ex's second story window and zoomed in close on his face, just in time to see his reaction. She laughed hysterically as she heard him scream "Nooooooo!" at the implausible sight! And the look on her ex's face? Priceless!

**The End**

Well, it looks like our story has finally come to an end. I hope I did Skywarp some justice, and I hope that you all enjoyed it! I'd also like to thank all of you who added this fanfic to your story alert and favorites! I really appreciate it! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews!

Pika13


End file.
